El amado E(r)den de Saturno
by Charly Land
Summary: Mi nombre es Levi, como los pantalones, apellido Ackerman. Tenía 36 años cuando morí, en el verano del 2026. Aunque jamás esperé que después de eso, empezaría a realmente vivir. [Riren] [Zombies] [Para el reto #UnregaloparaLevi]


**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Levi/Eren | Insinuación de muerte de personaje(s)| Zombies| Hurt&Comfort

Basado en los conceptos de Desde mi cielo de Alice Sebold, Guerra Mundial Z de Max Brooks y Soy Leyenda de Richard Matheson; y la Nathional Geographic después de medianoche.

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños tanto como para **LunadeAcero**, como para mí; por los viejos tiempos y en honor a un par de Fics olvidados. Para el reto **#UnregaloparaLevi** de Riren/Ereri Latino.

Por favor lean las notas finales y no olviden dejar sus hermosos **review.**

* * *

**El amado E(r)den de Saturno**

—

* * *

Mi nombre es Levi, como los pantalones, apellido Ackerman. Tenía 36 años cuando morí, en el verano del 2026.

Aunque jamás esperé que después de eso, empezaría a realmente vivir.

Ser feliz.

Porque no lo merecía, no había luchado, ni buscado por ello. No tenía derecho de tener semejantes regalos, no si por ellos mi cielo tenía que vivir en la tristeza, el miedo y la desesperanza perpetua. Convertido en un pez que prefería una pecera en vez del inmenso mar que se extiende más allá, a solo un salto del delgado cristal de su prisión. Yo.

Pero mi cielo es así, y por eso es mi cielo.

Mi cielo se llama Eren (que significa 'santo'. Divinifacado desde su nombre, lo ven) y es apenas un mocoso de 19 años, bastante terco, impulsivo, con una vena un poco salida de la cordura, mucho cabello castaño de disparejas hebras, ojos grandes como lechuza espantada, verdes jodidamente verdes con motas de dorado cual bosque profundo ante el amanecer, y una piel de miel, bonita y que a veces se me antoja, pero que no, no debo caer en la tentación, porque si no mi cielo ya no me sostendrá más y caeré al infierno. Los ratones siempre deben ser ante mi necesidad de hambre.

Él es tan preciado para mí, aunque (no pueda) a veces olvide decírselo.

Ojala lo hubiera hecho cuando debí.

Pero las circunstancias eran otras. Y él, mi cielo, aún no se había revelado como tal para mí. Porque como ya lo había dicho, solo lo entendí una vez que la vida se me empezó a escapar del cuerpo.

Solía verlo por los pasillos, de vez en cuando en los jardines de la escuela en la que trabajaba como conserje. Él era un estudiante, uno de los cientos que allí asistían, nada llamativo y taciturno; un don nadie al que yo (como muchos) apenas le presté atención, ni cruce una palabra durante los tres años que lo conocí en vida, o fue así hasta la tarde que lo encontré en los baños, la sangre escurriendo de su nariz, un ojo morado, la mirada pérdida frente a su reflejo en el espejo y las lágrimas bajando furiosas por sus mejillas. Él trató de esconderse en uno de los cubículos al verme entrar, pero yo lo detuve y lo arrastré hasta la bodega, donde guardaba mis utensilios y sin mediar razones o pedir explicaciones, lo senté en una butaca y lo curé. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, mis manos moviéndose sobre su rostro, él no dijo, continuo llorando, los ojos girados hacia la ventana donde el sol se deslizaba a un pálido atardecer, hasta que terminé y lo despache. No me agradeció ni volteó a verme al marcharse por el solitario pasillo, pero dos días después volvió con dos jugos de uva durante su receso, me ofreció uno y luego empezó a hablar hasta por los codos. Hablaba de muchas tonterías, pero jamás me dijo que le había pasado ese día.

Los meses que él estableció esa rutina, en realidad no lo aprecie, me pareció que era como todo el mundo decía, un bichito raro, uno que al parecer estaba tratando de ser agradecido pero (incluso para eso era extraño) le salía mal. No sé cuántas veces desee que mi silencio ante sus atropelladas peroratas le fuera una indicación de que era un pesado que no quería soportar.

Me arrepiento.

Si tan solo hubiese entendido, si me hubiese tomado el tiempo, habría entendido que su actuar era porque había interpretado mi gesto de compasión como un ofrecimiento de amistad.

Él solo quería ser apreciado, tener a alguien. Tal como yo una vez desee, aunque con el tiempo enterré ese deseo. La vida había sido muy dura conmigo, y jamás nadie había dado ese paso en mi camino, comprender que ese alguien había llegado por su propio pie (aunque por errada razón) fue hasta casi un shock para mí; así que, el día que el mundo cayó en esa maldita pesadilla que cobró la vida de millones, transformándolos en monstruos voraces e imparables, y de los que yo también acabé siendo parte, fue realmente tarde para darle un remedio a mi error, otorgarle un poco de esa felicidad que él ahora vierte sobre mí, secando su pobre corazón.

Recuerdo un poco ese día, saben, era un poco aburrido y caluroso, la estación estaba en su auge, camisetas de algodón y esparcidoras trabajando sin cesar, todo muy normal. Y entonces sucedió. Llegó con el sonido de un aleteo, sirenas y el chirrido de llantas derrapando en la lejanía, ¿un accidente? seguramente sí, pensé, algún idiota haciendo cosas más idiotas, me dije y le resté importancia, o al menos lo hice durante cinco minutos hasta que una muchacha castaña entró corriendo, a tropezones, gritando que "teníamos que correr; que ellos venían, que si no huíamos seríamos devorados" con la cara destrozada por la desesperación. Atraídos por sus gritos los muchachos en los salones salieron, e igual que yo durante varios segundos permanecieron de pie viendo a la mujer que hacía su carrera hacia el fondo del edificio, propagando su clamor, que solo cobró sentido cuando el aleteo en el aire se intensificó y todo sucumbió.

Ellos entraron.

Humanos solo en apariencia, ojos desenfocados, bocas babeantes de saliva y sangre. Con un gran apetito.

Fue espantoso.

De repente todo era histeria, fauces clavándose en la piel de otro, jirones de carne y borbotones de carmesí.

Yo como otros maestros hicimos lo que nuestra conciencia conmocionada nos dictó, saltamos en pos de la salvaguardar a los estudiantes que no cayeron en el primer embiste, dándole un chance de escapar. Joder, eran solo niños, no merecían acabar así, pero fue imposible evitarlo, porque allí donde caí uno se levantaba un monstruo. No dimos a vasto y al final solo nos quedó huir, entendiendo que no podríamos hacer más, y que a pesar de nuestra intención, también en el fondo queríamos ser egoístas. Continuar viviendo.

Corrimos, pero ya era tarde. Yo apenas logré llegar a la salida que daba a los campos, cuando la ola hambrienta me alcanzó junto a otros dos maestros.

En ese momento creí que era el final, cuando Erwin Smith, el tipo rubio que solía ser el profesor de matemáticas de los senior me atrapó del pie, tumbándome sobre el concreto, mi cabeza chocando con fuerza, rasgando el cuello de mi mono, sus labios viscosos sobre mi piel y sus dientes raspándola, el pinchazo agudo. Pero entonces llegó el grito, el disparo de sangre a mi cabello y los brazos sacándome de abajo del cuerpo decapitado.

Fue Eren, mi cielo, quien había regresado por mí. "Creí que lo había perdido" me dijo, con la respiración, las pupilas dilatadas, rastros de lágrimas en los bordes, muchas manchas de sangre en su ropa y su rostro, un hacha en una mano y la otra sujetando la mía, obligándome a correr. En ese instante quise agradecerle, pedirle disculpas confesándole que era un cretino que no había sabido apreciar sus anteriores gestos, que si me perdonaba esta vez sería distinto, que tendría en mí un eterno amigo, pero les repito (porque sé que a veces se olvida. A mí me pasa todo el tiempo) era ya muy tarde. Nada salió de mi boca, nada más que un gorgoteo, mi cuerpo repleto de las sensaciones inconexas de dolor y ahogo. Caí otra vez, en medio de convulsiones, el pitido en mis tímpanos; y los gritos y manos de Eren sobre mí.

Agonicé.

Y fue como caer en una pesadilla, de esas malas en la que eres dañado pero no recuerdas la forma del evento, pero que sucedió.

Que morí.

La voz en la radio ha dicho que el virus, una creación sintética a partir del código genético de la Ophiocordyceps unilateralis**(1)**, desarrollada en un laboratorio militar como arma biológica y que se les había salido de control, causando la catástrofe que ha acabado con el 93% de la población mundial; actúa casi igual a su base madre, insertándose en el sistema, matándolo en el proceso para controlarlo y lograr su objetivo; su propagación. La diferencia es que el virus, requiere de la muerte casi instantánea del huésped, para que las toxinas neuromoduladoras que segrega y que causan el efecto de la reanimación, puedan anular las funciones de las células inmunitarias, y así alimentarse sin obstáculo de su única fuente de energía: la hemoglobina. La razón depredadora de los infectados.

Los infectados no son más que el virus externalizado. Realmente están muertos. Carne andante sin conciencia ni razón más que la básica naturaleza de su asesino.

Pero yo, bueno...sí morí, fui infectado, y mi corazón y sistema se fueron a la mierda. Solo que mi cerebro no lo hizo. Al menos no en un cien por ciento. Porque Eren, mi cielo (y ya saben lo que se dice del cielo, que no hay imposibilidades en él. Y eso fue lo que Eren hizo conmigo) de alguna manera logró darme una extensión más allá de mi funesta muerte. Convertirme en una crisálida. Que a pesar de no ver más que sombras, perder la movilidad propia y la decisión, aún siente, oye y comprende. Vive.

Ciertamente no es una existencia idílica, sin embargo para mí...Eren con su voz, presencia y su tacto; es todo aquello que necesite y deseaba, pero que pensé no podría jamás obtener. Comprensión y cariño.

Lo que la gente religiosa promete que obtendrás en el cielo, una vez hayas muerto.

Por eso Eren es mi cielo.

Los días en este lugar son todos iguales, la sensación fresca del suelo en mis palmas y mejillas, el tintineo de la cadena alrededor de mi cuello (necesarias porque si no escaparé, aunque no lo quiera, lo haré. El virus no ha dejado de susurrar esa necesidad), el zumbido de la estática proveniente de la radio entre cada boletín y llamado de atención a refugios, pero que últimamente se ha vuelto permanente.

Escuchó a Eren entrar, sus pasos cansados (porque sé que ha estado enfermo, aunque él traté de ocultármelo. Lo huelo en su sangre), viene parloteando como siempre, la sonrisa en su voz, la tos que la pausa.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Levi!—dice, entre una forzada respiración, con sus manos ya sobre mí, sacándome de la tina con hielo en la que permanezco. Es día de cambiar al parecer—. Y ya que hoy es especial, su segundo cumpleaños juntos, pienso que podemos salir a dar una vuelta. No he visto caminantes ni nadie deambulando por allí en muchos días. Creo que han dejado esta ciudad. Así que nadie nos molestará y yo al fin podré...—otra tos—...bueno, será genial. Está nevando, así que es doblemente mejor—. Él vuelve a reír, exhalaciones exhaustas a la vez que me pone ropa, guantes, un gorro y una cuerda alrededor de mi cintura.

Cuando salimos, puedo sentir los copos de nieve sobre la punta de mi nariz, el vaho formándose y quedándose atrapado en el tapabocas que Eren también puso en mí, una pequeña precaución supongo, igual que los guantes. Él permanece callado durante casi todo nuestro paseo, hasta que se detiene y me hace sentarme, sobre la nieve, una de sus manos apretando fuertemente la mía.

—Creo que es momento de decírselo, sabe. Porque sé que a pesar de mis intentos, esto no será para siempre y...—un ataque de tos lo calla, luego permanece así hasta que recupera el aliento—...perdone—se disculpa, él ríe, pero también está llorando—. Supongo que con palabras no podré—siento sus manos retirando el tapabocas, sus dedos acariciando mi rostro, y luego...sus labios sobre los míos.

Oh, parece que cometí un error más grande.

No quería un amigo.

Yo le gustaba.

—Lo amo—dice, su voz es apenas un susurro—. Perdóname por haber sido y ser molesto—ahora está llorando a viva voz—. Por haberlo atrapado, forzado a esto. Pero no podía, no podía...Lo siento tanto.

Y se calla, y en ese momento deseo con todo mi ser volver a tener dominio sobre mi cuerpo, acariciar su cabeza, decirle que está bien, que soy yo el que debe pedir su perdón, que si me permite esperarle...también le correspondería de la misma forma.

Pero no puedo.

El tiempo del 'si' hace mucho se fue.

Eren llora abrazado a mí durante largos minutos hasta que el llanto se vuelve un hipido apagado.

—Lo siento—repite él—. De verdad lo siento—se acurruca en mi pecho—. También me disculpara por esto...—y siento como se va acoplando, volviéndose una bolita—...solo estoy tan casando—termina, y luego puedo sentirlo relajarse contra mí. Su cuerpo laxo y sus respirar descendiendo.

Nos quedamos allí, bajo la silenciosa nevada, él sumido en su descanso y yo en mis pensamiento, imaginando que esto es un sueño, que estas cosas malas no sucedieron, que despertaré y será otro día en la escuela, que lo veré en el receso y le sonríe, aceptándole, le besaré y diré que tendrá que esperarse. Que es mi cielo, mi paraíso.

Que también lo amo.

Cierro los ojos y deseo. Deseo que quizás la realidad nos está esperando tras abrir los ojos después de todo este tiempo. Esta vigilia.

Morir y caer en los sueños se siente igual.

Como quedarse dormido.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

A principios del invierno del 2027, 18 meses después que el virus Oph-Un Z, que había causado la casi aniquilación humana, se esparciera; evolucionó, pasando de transmisión hemática de contacto a aérea, saltando hacia cada especie compuesta por nitrógeno, hierro, carbono y oxígeno. Toda especie en el planeta tierra fue infectada.

Los contagiados por la primera cepa también sufrieron de reinfección por la nueva variante del virus, cayendo en el mismo destino que el 7% restante sobreviviente no infectado. Cayeron dormidos, de un sueño que no despertarían, pues su células estaban siendo devoradas entre cada exhalación de aire.

Dos meses antes, 150 personas abordaron la nave Mom-0, perdiéndose en los confines del oscuro universo. Reducidos a ser errantes.

El planeta Tierra quedó en silencio, en un invierno perpetuo. La raza humana nada más un recuerdo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**(1)**Ophiocordyceps unilateralis: Es un hongo que convierte en zombies a hormigas carpinteras. Es real. Googlen y verán.

Este Fic no es la gran cosa, ni lo más bueno de mi arsenal, pero es una cosita boba que escribí por las fechas, por el recuerdo de algunas cosas. Porque como que zampe referencias locas a más de cinco fics míos bien pendejos.

A pesar de todo, espere les haya gustado, en especial a Luna, a quien va dedicado.

PD: Eren no murió por el virus zombi, sino de neumonía e inanición. Eren era el último humano totalmente inmune a la infección y sus variantes. Era la cura, y la razón del porqué Levi no se transformó al 100%.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso enorme.


End file.
